Love's Demons
by Doomplayer
Summary: With the team on edge that last thing that everyone expected was for Beast Boy to snap. But it isn't the end. When strange things begin to happen, Beast Boy returns to warn them of the destruction Earth of a spirit that knows nothing of morals. Chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

Love's Demons

Drama/Romance

By Doomplayer

Warning-Story contains blood, gore, language and suicide. Story also is based, in certain area's on idSoftware's game Doom 3.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doom 3 or the Teen Titans so don't sue lol.**

**Chapter One: Looking down the Barrel of Life.**

Life had been tough on the titans for the past week. A mysterious uprise in villain attacks left the team wiped out by week's end. No one seemed very cheery even Starfire with her happy attitude didn't seem to bring the team out of their exhausted minds. Robin was bent over half way looking half heartedly into the refrigerator in hopes of something either edible or relaxing. Cyborg sat on the sofa with his human eye half closed trying to stay awake long enough to defeat Beast Boy at Gamestation. However neither of them seemed to care much about it. Everything seemed quite enough in the common area of the tower. The lights seemed brighter than normal with the graying sky outside. The low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance along with the occasional flash of lightning.

"Yo Cy get off the damn Gamestation and let me watch T.V." Robin said with and edge in his voice that was due to his extreme fatigue. No response came from the couch but the game continued to go on.

"Didn't you here me I said off NOW!" Robin seemed to almost scream with annoyance at the lazy way that Cyborg shutoff the game and took the controller from Beast Boys half asleep hands.

" Why you gotta be like that dude" said Cyborg very plainly. His words had no emotion and almost sounded like Raven.

"Friends, please it is obvious we are all quite tired perhaps sleep is best now" said Starfire with almost annoying cheeriness.

"I'm all over that" said Beast Boy before he could be heard snoring away on the sofa.

"Night" said Cyborg as he headed out of the room followed closely by Star and Robin.

"Pleasant dreams friends" said Star before heading down the hall to her room.

"Good night titans" said Robin heading the opposite way. Starfire looked at him walking away. She felt almost hurt that he had not talked to her much that day but what did she expect they weren't together which she had secretly hoped for. But who was she fooling she didn't have the courage to state her feelings and she feared she never would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beast Boy slept deeply on the sofa his eyes closed tightly and his snoring was quite loud. A silent figure walked slowly towards him and brushed a piece of hair from his face. It then moved back a bit as if startled by something and then left the room which had the slight colors of dawn approaching. Beast Boy never even knew she had been near him that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The sound of Raven's alarm woke her abruptly and she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The past couple of nights had been rough on her and had been getting visions in her dreams of strange things such as area's of severe depression and fire and blood. She shook it off and then walked out of her room towards the kitchen. The rest of the team was already there. Robin was teaching Star how to cook without destroying the kitchen while Cyborg sat at the table reading something from the newspaper while Beast Boy watched T.V. He seemed less like himself every day almost a mere shadow of his former self. He hardly talked and hadn't cracked a joke in days. His friends tried to help but it did little good for him. Raven moved toward the sofa and changed the channel. Almost immediately Beast Boy sat up and gave her a cold stare.

"What the hell Raven I was watching that" said Beast Boy angrily.

"Sure you were" said Raven sarcastically not minding Beast Boy's raging face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Raven. All you do is push me around and do what you want. Why you gotta be such a fucking drama queen huh!" said Beast Boy.

"Calm down already" said Raven starting to get angry.

"No I won't I've put up with your crap and now it's time to end it" said Beast Boy with a mischievous smirk. Suddenly he pulled a gun out from under the sofa cushion, cocked it and pointed it at Raven.

"This ends now" said Beast Boy and before anyone could react a shot rang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First Chapter...Enjoy Chapter 2 up soon Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Life at both ends**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TT's or Doom 3 but I do own this story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The body just laid there, a lifeless corpse of a former human. What where they to do but stare at it. Blood stain the couch and was seeping out of the brain and into the carpet. Raven felt like puking...the site was horrifying and there was nothing she could do about it.

"What the HELL JUST HAPPENED!" yelled Robin at the top of his voice.

No one said anything but rather just stared at Beast Boy's corpse as it laid on the carpet with all of it's life gone. Raven said nothing but rather turned around and walked out of the room.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, HOLY FUCKING CRAP HE"S FUCKING DEAD!" yelled Cyborg.

"Yea I kinda figured that out" said Robin not taking his eyes off the corpse as if it were going to pop up again and apologize. But it didn't and the other titans were still trying to accept the fact that Beast Boy had shot himself...because of Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy awoke to the smell of something burning.

"What the hell just happened" said Beast Boy as he slowly woke up.

"Must have been a hell 'av night"

Beast Boy stood up off the ground he was lying on but it wasn't the Titans Tower he knew. The ground had skulls and skeletons in it. He quickly looked around to get his bearings. A sea of lava was surrounding him except for a small dirt and skeleton path that led to a stone staircase about 200 yards away. The sky was black and seemed to burn with the color of smoldering embers. However the worst was the smell of air...a musky smell that was very similar to burning flesh. Beast Boy felt some sort of dampness on his shirt. He assumed it must be water but when he took his hand away from the spot he realized that it was blood.

"What the hell is going on, one minute I'm in the tower yelling at Raven and the next...oh CRAP!"

Beast Boy felt his head and sure enough there was a small entry hole on one side of his head and a larger cavity on the other where the bullet had exited.

"It's...no it...I can't be dead NO!" Beast Boy yelled out but no one was there to hear him.

He began walking up the path seeing as there was no place left to go.

"Having fun..." said a deep voice that sounded almost like a growl and resonated throughout the entire area.

"What the hell is this place...I don't get it" Beast Boy said with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Welcome to my domain and behold the shape of things to come" said the voice even deeper and more evil than before.

"What are you talking about! If this is some kind of sick joke I swear I will fucking take you out you piece of shit! You hear me shitbag!" Beast Boy began yelling like crazy but the voice seemed to laugh at him.

"Hehehehehe you're darkest fears will soon come to your eyes" said the voice. It was all around Beast Boy, in his ears, in the putrid air he was gaging on. It was like a spirit but he was at it's mercy.

"What do you want with me...I...I don't even know where I am!" said Beast Boy choking back sobs as his anger seemed to cool for the moment.

"The time has come for my children to rise up and drive mankind into DARKNESS your soul will burn in HELL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 up soon -Review


	3. Those who seek love find only death

**Chapter 3:** **Those who seek love find only death**

**I got 2 chapters up in one day woot! I got a day off from school for Columbus Day so I'm takin advantage. This story will be a BBRae pairing but the beginning gets pretty dark. No I'm not a pagan or a Goth. I just think death brings out peoples true feelings for eachother.**

**Come on people ya gotta review it really helps! Be respectful or don't I really don't care.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was ending and the last rays of sunlight were disappearing over the horizon. An orange glow seemed to cover the Titans tower and bath it in a sort of calm bliss...the calm before the storm. However the kitchen and surrounding areas were empty. It seemed like life had stopped at Titans Tower. All four titans stayed in there rooms with a miserable depression hanging in the air. The calls for help went unanswered and the city seemed to be going downhill.

However small sobs could be heard coming for Raven's room.

"Why did he do that...I...I shouldn't have done it" said Raven in-between sobs. He face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

"There was no need for it...but I was only fooling with him...just a joke right?" Raven repeated this to herself several times as she tried to come to grip with the fact that the only person she had ever had affection for was dead or rather shot himself because of her.

'It was only a harmless prank I was just playing with him...like playing with a fucking time bomb you should have seen it coming...' Raven seemed to be having an argument in her head when a soft knock could be heard coming from outside. Raven got off her bed and put her hood up to hide her tears but she didn't move toward the door. The knock came again, louder and move forceful than before.

"Whose there and what do you want." said Raven with little emotion even though she was torn up inside. Raven moved toward the door and it slid open. However there was no one there.

"Hello...is anyone here?" said Raven with a hint of anger in her voice

'What kind of fucking moron plays pranks the day before a funeral' though Raven as she moved down the darkened corridor. By now the sun had set and an eery darkness had fallen over the tower and the city. No lights were on but Raven didn't care since she was used to darkness. She entered a long corridor. It was almost pitch black but Raven moved down it. Suddenly out of no where she heard some one crying? Only it wasn't anyone it sounded like Beast Boy! Raven's heart jumped and she slapped herself to make sure this wasn't an illusion. But it wasn't and the crying seemed to be coming from all around her.

"Whose there...Beast Boy?" said Raven rather meekly.

She followed the voice down the darkened corridor until she came to a door which opened into the common's area. Just as mysteriously as the crying started it stopped and Raven was left standing at the top of the small flight of stairs that led to the lower common's area. Slowly and cautiously she descended the stairs. Raven stood in the center of the room and looked around. The walls were black while the windows seemed almost grayish. Raven looked around starring at the blank walls.

"H-Hello..." stuttered Raven who was becoming even more tense and nervous by the minute.

However the second the words left her mouth her view of the room changed. Blood streamed down the walls which were now a deep crimson color. The lights where all turned to a sinister red glow while a large pentagram formed in the center of the room.

"Soon Raven...soon you will join them all HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said a deep, evil voice that seemed to come from nowhere but made the whole tower shake with evil cackling laughter. Skeletons littered the floor and flames erupted from the floor and walls.

"Soon Raven...Soon they will burn...their souls will be mine HEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" said the voice that seemed to make the ground shake.

Raven had no time to process what she saw because she felt weak...so weak...she passed out near the pentagram and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Chapter 4 up soon Read and Review


	4. De ja vou

Chapter 4

I don't know how I had the energy to get 3 chapters up in one day but I did. Read and REVIEW! Seriously emphasis on that last one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Raven awoke she was lying on a bed hooked up to wires and tubes. A small machine nearby was beeping at a steady rate and she was starting to realize that she was in the towers infirmary. Robin was near her bed while Cyborg was staring at a nearby monitor with a very serious look on his face. Starfire was sitting in a chair in a corner drying her eyes with a tissue.

"Wha...What happened?" said Raven with the sound of sleep in her voice.

"We found you lying on the ground...you weren't breathing so we brought you here and so you have been in stabile condition since about 4 hours ago. Before that...well lets just say we had our fingers crossed." Robin stated the last sentence with a wavering voice.

" You might need to stay here for another day or two" said Cyborg not taking his eyes off the monitors.

"You are feeling okay...yes?" said Starfire. Her eyes were puffy and it was obvious she had been crying.

"What happened Raven" asked Robin rather plainly.

" I heard a knock at my door last night and went out to see who it was...no one was there." stated Raven. Her voice was becoming more and more hasty as if trying to get the whole story out in under 3 minutes.

"I heard some one crying and I followed the voice...it sounded like...Beast Boy..." Raven said the name with a tear in her eye. At the sound of his name everyone looked at her. No one said a word but the feeling in the air seemed to say the same thing "suicide".

" The crying stopped at the common's and when I came into the room...it changed" Raven said the last two words in a whisper as if she were being persecuted by someone.

" There was blood everywhere...one the walls and floors and the whole area was bathed in red light with flames and skeletons everywhere." Raven was trying not to cry but a few tears escaped anyway.

" This isn't possible ya must've been dreamin" said Cyborg

" No...it was real" said Raven

" But surely it can't be anything important" said Starfire with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

" The worst was that a voice spoke to me..." said Raven

" A voice? What did it say?" said Robin now getting more interested by the second.

" It said I would be joining them soon and Earth's destruction would be my fault or something like that" said Raven whose memory was becoming fuzzy.

" This could be bad..." said Robin whose curiosity had turned to fear. "Very bad"

" We still don't know what it means for all we know she could have been dreamin" said Cyborg who didn't seemed that worried.

"I don't know let's not take any chances" said Robin who turned toward Raven.

" I think you had better stay here for the night while one of us stays with you just for tonight" said Robin trying to sound reassuring. "I'll stay first while the rest of you stay in your rooms and if you hear anything...let me know" said Robin who had a depressing tone all of a sudden.

" Alright sounds good" said Cyborg.

**That night...**

Raven lay sleeping in the bed and was still hooked up to all the machines and tubes. She seemed in a state of peace as her chest moved up and down at the same pace as the machines. Robin was across the room in a chair. His head was to one side and his arms were crossed. He could be heard lightly snoring.

Robin woke up in a bit of a startled state. He thought he heard something coming from inside the room.

" Must be the stupid machines" said Robin in a groggy state. Several knocks could be heard at the door of the infirmiry. Robin was now wide awake and listened agian. The knocks came again only harder and seeming more urgent. Robin stood up and walked across the room. He opened the door..

"Hello...anyone here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked the cliffy haaha kinda cruel. Please read and REVIEW!


	5. Love's Boundaries

**Love's Boundaries**

**Sorry for the wait but I was busy with school and hockey. Hope you like this chapter and if you don't then stop reading ya little fags! Anyway enjoy lol!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beast Boy stumbled to his feet. The world around him seemed to twirl and spin with a horrendous velocity and the smell wasn't helping. Another claw grabbed at his uniform. However this one cut into his chest and left 3 slashing marks on his chest. Beast Boy fell to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, please...I...what did I ever do to you?" pleaded Beast Boy through gasps of breath.

The demons took no heed to his word and continued to slash and claw at him. 3 of these small, lanky creatures surrounded him on a rectangular piece of stone that was covered on all sides by lava. The creatures seemed to be weak but were swift and extremely deadly.

"For God's sake...please...no more" begged Beast Boy.

But the demons didn't relent and the sound of Beast Boy's agony seemed to make them fiercer by the second. Another slash, this time to his back. Blood seeped down his back and Beast Boy fell forward. He attempted to morph but his powers were gone.

"What the hell...I can't change...what is THIS FUCKING PLACE!" screamed Beast Boy right before one of the demons grabbed his arm and threw him across the stone surface. He fell skidding face down and had cuts and bruises as well as several lacerations on his chest and back.

"I can't just take this...I've...gotta do something" said Beast Boy to himself.

With that established to himself, he lunged at one of the nearby demons.

"Whats the matter you little prick...can't handle me" said Beast Boy with a smirk.

With several punches to the creatures chest it let out a scream and fell to the ground and vaporized into a orange cloud of dust.

"Who's in control now you fuckers" said Beast Boy with a bit of confidence.

"I am" said the voice.

"What power do you have in my realm weakling" bellowed the voice as Beast Boy lunged at another of the two remaining creatures.

"I'm kicking your little minions asses...that's what power I have bitch" said Beast Boy as he slew another of the demons. He focused his attention to the last one as the voice taunted him from all sides.

" You think you can just descend into my domain and CONQUER ALL YOU SEE!" roared the voice. The platform shook with the vibration of the voice. At this point Beast Boy had just broken the neck of the last demon and threw it into the raging lava.

"Look around you fool, there is nothing left for you" said with the voice with a taunting tone.

"Jeeez...I've heard some dumbasses in my day but none as dumb as you. If you didn't notice I JUST KICKED SOME ASS DOWN HERE!" said Beast Boy with a smile.

"YOU FOOL!" belowed the voice " I CONTROL ALL YOU SEE BEFORE YOU. ALL YOU SEE, ALL YOU HEAR, ALL THE PAIN YOU FEEL IS MY ENJOYMENT! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" cackled the voice as Beast Boy stood up and looked around for it's source.

"What do you control in here...There is nothing here" stated Beast Boy rather plainly.

"AHAHAHA YOU IMBASILE YOU ARE NOT ON EARTH ANYMORE! YOU ARE IN MY DOMAIN!" laughed the voice

"What the land of pansies" mocked Beast Boy.

"No...HELL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH" laughed the voice with a terror that made Beast Boy almost fall over.

"No...NOOO. JESUS CHRIST NOOOOOOOO" screamed Beast Boy.

"Welcome to your DEATH!" yelled the voice.

Suddenly, several small pentatgrams appeared around the rectangle. At least 7 in all. A orange cloud appeared over them and suddenly, like demonic lightnig a flame appeared. Beast Boy looked on in horror as in each of the pentagrams a massive beast appeared. They were at least 5 times the size of the previous demon he had battled earlier.

"Ohh dear God..." said Beast Boy as one of the beasts formed a green ball of fire in it's hand. The ball seemed to glow as the demon raised it above it's head before sending it careening towards the terrified Beast Boy. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact...the pain...Raven... Beast Boy opened his eyes as the ball was released from the monsters hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you all liked the story. Read and Review and stand by for chapter 6!**


End file.
